


Reading is magical

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deuce plays wingman, Fluffy, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Summer Reading Program, don't stand in Emma's way, screw tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood





	Reading is magical

Eight-year old Emma Grady is excited about signing up for the children’s summer reading program at the library, because if she reads the most books for her age group, she wins the complete Inkheart boxed set. She’s on a mission, people! It’s signed and everything!! 

But unfortunately, neither of her parents can drive her to the library for the first day of sign up. She’s really bummed and not above a little bit of pouting to let everyone know it. If she can’t sign up on the first day, then she’s going to fall behind everyone else, she just knows it! *cue lip quiver*

Luckily, super cool older cousin Tyler with a driver’s license is willing to take her. (Probably after some prodding by Aunt Mara that he doesn’t automatically get to laze around during the first week of summer vacation. “That driver’s license isn’t just for your amusement, Beaumont. You’re going to help out a little more, meaning driving Deuce and anyone else who needs it.” Deuce gives him a shit-eating grin at that. Ty glares and flips him off from behind Mara’s back.)

So Ty ends up taking both Deuce and Emma to the library. Once they get there Emma is practically pulling Ty by the arm to the sign up counter. “Dang girl! The books aren’t going anywhere,” he mutters. Emma huffs as only an 8 year old who is wearied by life can, before stepping up to talk to one of the volunteers manning the sign up desk.

At that point, Ty stutters to a halt, completely gobsmacked by the looks of the guy talking to his little cousin. Dark hair, dark eyes, hipster black rim glasses, probably about his own age, maybe a year older. Intently listening to Emma’s chatter and filling out her information on the sign in form. 

He realizes he’s been caught staring when Emma has to basically yell at him to get his attention. “C’mon Ty! I’ve got my log sheet now. I want to look at some books to check out. Let’s gooooooo!!” 

Ty ducks his head and flushes at that, before peeking back up at the guy, who’s giving him a shy smile in return. Ty opens his mouth to say something, but Emma is back to tugging on his arm again. Deuce smoothly inserts himself between Ty and Emma and takes her hand instead. “How about I take you over there, Emma girl. Ty’s got something else to work on.” He winks at Ty as they leave and mouths, “You owe me.”

Ty clears his throat and turns back to the table, feeling nervous jitters in his stomach at actually talking to the guy. For his part, the guy is leaning across the table, looking at him with interest (he hopes). 

“Hi, I’m Emma’s cousin Ty.”

The guy smiles back and says, “Hi, Ty. I’m Zane.”


End file.
